Optical data storage discs are the predominant media for storing music, movies and software (including general PC software as well video game software played upon game consoles connected to televisions/monitors) distributed via retail outlets. Today, music is encoded on an optical data storage disc using compact disc (CD) technology. Software that is distributed through retail outlets is also typically stored on optical data storage discs embodying the CD technology. Movies and games (executed on game consoles) are encoded on optical data storage discs using digital versatile disc (DVD) technology that holds significantly more data than a CD.
Retail theft of optical data storage discs storing valuable digital data assets has received considerable attention from retailers. Initially, theft was deterred through the use of bulky, six by 12 inch cardboard boxes that were difficult for shoplifters to conceal. Later, equally bulky, plastic frames were placed around the boxes to deter theft. While such packaging was an effective deterrent, it created substantial solid waste. Thus, the bulky boxes were abandoned and today, CDs are generally packaged in the well-known “jewel” case. Similarly, DVDs for movies are generally displayed for retail customers within slightly larger plastic cases including one or more optical data storage discs. On the other hand, retailers have resorted to placing DVDs containing game console software in locked cabinets to deter theft.
In the 1990s electronic security mechanisms replaced bulky packaging as a means for discouraging/controlling retail theft. In particular, electronic surveillance tags are now placed on/within optical disc storage retail packaging. Unless deactivated at the checkout counter, the security tags are sensed by surveillance panels positioned at the entrance/exit of a retail establishment. If not deactivated, sensors within the panels detect the security tag when a person attempts to leave with the case containing the security tag and an alarm is activated. A number of such security tag technologies are well known in the art.
Currently electronic security tags are attached to a case within which a DVD, for a movie or game, is held. If the case is taken from a retail establishment before the security tag is deactivated, then an alarm sounds when the security tag passes through security panels at the door. A shortcoming of attaching security tags to a package/case containing an optical disc is that a shoplifter need only remove the disc from the package (or remove the security tag from the package) to evade detection by security panels placed at a store's exit. As a consequence, retailers continue to maintain their game software within locked cases.
Alternatively, and apparently to address the shortcomings of attaching a security tag to a CD case, attaching a security tag to a CD disc having a single substrate has been proposed a number of times in the prior art. These previous proposed CD structures have yet to be adopted commercially by retailers. Introducing a security tag introduces the possibility that the security tag will interfere with playing the disc by a purchaser of the disc. One problem arising from attaching a security device directly to a disc is the need to maintain balance. Another restriction is that incorporating a security tag onto the disc itself should not cause the disc to no longer meet specified space/dimension standards for the particular optical data storage media.